Spring-biased, folded clips are known. One such clip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,897,755. Another such clip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,559. The known clips serve the function of removably clipping flat members, typically pages of documents or files.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new spring-biased, foldable box clip which can serve both as an index clip and as a box clip for storage of articles associated with the clipped member.